Going Back
by wickedfaerygirl
Summary: Stephanie and Hunter are finished...and Hunter has regrets, but about ending it with Chyna. Does Chyna feel the same? He doesn't think so. What will it take to change to what was meant to be?
1. Default Chapter

Don't own anybody or anything.

Triple H walked through the door to his house (excuse me, STEPHANIE'S HOUSE now.) and stopped in his tracks. The place looked like it had been ransacked, which it probably had been. By Stephanie, that is. He saw pictures of them ripped to shreds. He didn't want to think about the bedroom, but he went up there anyway, to get his clothes. He was pretty sure Stephanie hadn't found his secret stash of pictures. He would have been dead by now.

He trudged wearily up the stairs and sighed at the sight of the door, barely on its hinges. Stephanie really belonged in a mental institution. He pulled some travel bags out of the closet and dumped everything out of his drawers into them. Then he reached behind the dresser and rummaged for a minute, then pulled out a rather thick envelope. He opened it to make sure the contents were safe. They were. He sighed with relief. He pulled one out that had a ripped edge.

"Ah, Chyna. I wish I'd stayed with you." He dropped the envelope into a bag and tucked the photograph he'd pulled out into the pocket of his jacket. After picking up his bags, he walked downstairs, out the door, and to the waiting taxi. He gave the driver directions and left that horrible house for good.

Meanwhile across the country.............

Chyna pulled the pizza out of the oven and sighed as she put it down on the counter. Another night by herself. She was putting some slices of pizza on a plate when the phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Open your door or we'll break it down!! It's raining out here!!"

"LITA??!!"

"The one and only."

"I'll be there right...about...now!" Chyna swung open the door to reveal Lita, Debra, and Trish standing on her porch. She squealed and hugged them.

"I didn't know the WWE was in town this week!!"

"Well here we are!!" Chyna waved them in and they headed towards the kitchen. Trish sniffed the air. 

"I hope that pizza is family size!"

"How did you know?"

"My nose knows." 

Trish giggled and the others joined in. After getting some pizza and drinks they went into the TV room and started going through Chyna's extensive movie collection. They finally decided on The Princess Bride. Chyna put it in as the others got settled on the couches. As she straightened up, she noticed a picture of Hunter that had fallen next to the TV, she picked it up slowly. It was half of a picture they had taken when they were still a happy couple. He had the half with her in it. She stared at it.

"Chyna? You ok?" Debra called out.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Chyna slid the picture into her pocket and sat down on the floor next to Trish.

Please R/R!!!


	2. Debra's Discovery

Triple H won't get his ass kicked if things go my way in this story...oh dammit! I forgot...I don't own him!!! Or anybody!!!

Triple H sighed as the taxi drove through the streets of the city towards his hotel. He couldn't stop thinking about Chyna. He had to get in touch with her somehow, but he didn't have her new address or her new phone number. Suddenly he had an idea. Debra! She'd definitely have the number. But she was with the rest of the WWE so he'd have to wait until the next show. And then there was Stone Cold to think about. Stone Cold and Triple H were definitely not on good terms anymore.

The taxi pulled up to the hotel and Hunter paid the driver, grabbed his bags and walked in. His flight was at 6 the next morning so he should probably get as much rest as possible. He needed to be able to negotiate with Steve and his wife really well if he ever wanted the information. It didn't matter what he had to do...somehow he had to talk to her again.

Meanwhile...............

"Chyna! Can we sleepover?" Trish gave her friend the puppy dog eyes.

"But you don't have any of your stuff." Chyna reasoned.

"Well, you see we kind of coincidentally packed enough to spend the night." Lita tried unsuccessfully to look innocent.

"Fine! ok!"

"YAY!!" Debra, Lita, and Trish jumped on Chyna. "Let's order in Chinese and pig out!!"

"But you guys!! We just ate pizza!" Chyna protested.

The three women turned to stare at her. "Since when have we ever not had room for more food?"

"Well, never, I guess. OK, I'll go get the Chinese food menus." Chyna got up and walked into the kitchen. She looked through the drawer where she kept all her take out menus and found several Chinese food menus. For some reason she began thinking about Hunter again. Chyna took out the picture and stared at it tearfully for a moment, then placed it on the counter top. She walked back into the living room and handed the menus to Debra. After they chose the place and what they were getting, Debra went into the kitchen to order and Chyna went with Lita and Trish to get their stuff out of Trish's car.

Debra waited for the phone at the restaurant to be picked up. 

"hello, take out or delivery?"

"Uh, delivery please."

"What's the address?"

Debra suddenly noticed the picture on the counter. She distractedly gave the man on the phone the information as she reached out and picked it up. As soon as she saw what it was, Debra hurried through the rest of the order and hung up. Holding the picture carefully, she wondered why she recognized the picture.

"Oh my God, this is the last picture they took together. If she has this piece...then where's the piece with her in it?" She thought a moment. "No way, oh my god...he has to have it!! Ooooh I can't wait until I see him. I am going to torment him about this!!"

She heard Chyna coming back into the house with Lita and Trish and put the picture back where she found it. Walking out to the hallway, she acted as if she hadn't seen anything.

Please R/R next chapter will come...when...I write it!!


	3. Fate works in weird ways

Chyna groaned as she woke up. The remnants of Chinese take out were strewn all around the living room. Lita, Debra, and Trish were huddled under blankets all around the room. Chyna sighed.

"Sometimes, you just gotta be the hero." She started by pulling everybody's pillows out from under them, then grabbing their legs and pulling them off the couch or chair they were on.

"Time to get up!!"

"Ow." Lita rolled over on the floor and looked up, throwing her hair back. "Where's the showers, you tyrant!"

"One in the bathroom by my bedroom, one down the hallway upstairs when you get up there and one down that hallway their, so you guys hurry up so I can take shower too."

The three women picked up their stuff and headed in the directions Chyna had pointed them. As they got to showering, Chyna cleaned up the living room. As she walked into the kitchen, she noticed the photograph sitting on the counter. She quickly snatched it up.

"God, I hope nobody saw that."

20 minutes later her friends were done and she went and took a quick shower and got dressed. As Chyna walked downstairs, Debra jumped up from her seat.

"Chyna, do you want to come to the show with us tonight? PLEEEEEEZE!!!" Debra, Trish, and Lita all made puppy dog faces.

Chyna laughed. "Alright, I'll come."

"YAY!!" The three Divas hugged their friend then got their stuff together.

"Ok, one of us will come pick you up before the show. Bye, thank you for putting up with us!!" The three women waved as they walked to the car. Chyna laughed as she shut the door, then straightened up.

"Triple H is going to be there!"

Meanwhile.............

Triple H stepped off the plane and picked up his bags at the luggage claim. He found a limo waiting outside for him and took that back to the hotel. As he arrived, so did Debra, Trish, and Lita. He was about to go up to Debra and ask her to help him find out where Chyna lived when he heard their conversation.

"I can't believe Chyna actually said she was going to come!! She never wants to go to the shows anymore!! Not even to see us!" Trish held the door open for Lita and Debra and then smiled at Triple H as he walked through. Debra and told her and Lita about the picture on the way back.

Triple H nodded thanks then moved a little off to the side so he could still hear with being conspicuous as Trish caught up with her friends.

"So, think she'll let us sleep over again tonight if we ask really nicely?" Lita managed an inconspicuous glance back at Triple H to see his reaction. He seemed to be listening intently.

"Maybe. We'll see when she gets here. So which one of us is picking her up?" Debra looked around.

"I'll go." Lita volunteered. Triple H watched as they all stepped into the elevator and waited for another one. Chyna was going to be at the show. So he didn't have to hound Debra and Stone Cold for the information. He would just have to try and talk to Chyna without being afraid of getting a low blow in the process.

Read and review...this sux cuz i wrote it when I was reeeaaaaaalllly tired. lol


	4. Hello again (v. short)

Chyna shook her hair out, then flipped it back. She reached for her lipstick as the door bell rang. Sighing, she hurried to answer the door.

"hey Lita, come in, I'll be done in a minute."

Lita stepped in as Chyna hurried back to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later, ready to go. As they walked out to Lita's car, Lita decided to tease Chyna little.

"So, excited about seeing everybody?"

"Yup."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Nope."

"not even.....Triple H?"

"What? no, no no no!" Chyna blushed.

"a ha!! You want him!!" Lita laughed as she opened the car door for Chyna then hurried around to the drivers side and got in.

"yeah, well you're not going to tell anybody...right? Or your boyfriend gets it!!" Chyna made suggestive movements with her hand.

"Hey! Leave Matt out of this!!" Lita pretended to be insulted. "Ok, we have to hurry cuz the show starts in 30 minutes."

Lita started the car and drove quickly towards the arena.

At the arena.............

Triple H slung his bag over his shoulder as he walked through the halls of the arena towards his locker room. If what he'd heard that morning was true, Chyna would be there that night. He walked into his locker room, dropped his bag on a bench and began to fidget nervously. Hunter jumped when the door opened.

"Hey Hunter!" Trish poked her head around the door.

"Hey Trish. What's up?"

"Guess who's in the building right now?" Trish grinned and bounced around.

"I don't know. Who?" Oh he knew alright.

"You have to guess!!"

"Could it be the 9th wonder of the world?"

"How'd you know?" Trish knew very well how he knew. Eavesdropper. "well, are you going to come say hi?"

"Sure, in a little bit." Hunter smiled.

"ok, see you later." Trish skipped out. Hunter laughed. He knew a scheme when he saw one. He took a swig out of his water bottle then stood up. Better get it over with and hope she didn't hit below the belt.

As Hunter opened the door, he heard scattered whispering. He shook his head as he rounded the corner and ran into something, or rather someone.

"ouch." He looked down at the sound of the voice.

"hi Chyna."

Chyna looked up, with a sort of deer caught in the headlights look going on.

"Hi Hunter."

Cliffhanger....I'm evil......lol....R/R!!!!


End file.
